1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of resistor/capacitor (RC) networks and more particularly to a thick film fabrication technique for providing capacitive and RC components having extremely low impedances.
2. Prior Art
Virtually any prior art capacitor has some amount of inductance which increases overall impedance. Such inadvertent inductive component results from even the slightest extent of non-planar capacitor plate configuration. However, there are occasions when even the slightest added impedance is detrimental to circuit operation. Therefore, there is a need for a capacitive component that has virtually no inductive component.